


Oh To Be Human

by MrsAlot



Series: To Error Is Human [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humanformers, M/M, One Word Prompts, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Ratchet were captured by Decepticons... and put into Human construct bodies. Why? No one knows, but now the two have to deal with being trapped in robot human forms... #a work in on going processes#</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do one of those 50 word prompts, i never had the inspiration till i saw some pictures by autobotlolo on tumblr
> 
> she drew these amazing Ratchet and Optimus human pictures, they just looked so hot and it just sparked stuff in my head.
> 
> i totally recommend checking her out, she is super talented and an awesome lady
> 
>  
> 
> so in these fics, they are not human, they are still robots but in human like bodies... just wanna make that clear...

“This is all your fault!” Ratchet snapped, bright turquoise eye’s glaring. His large muscular arms crossed over his bare, slightly hairy chest. The large Autobot tattoo on his pectoral seemed to be mirroring the medics dark, angry expression. Optimus took a deep breath, he couldn’t blame Ratchet for his anger, but it wasn’t helping the situation. It had been a long day. When Optimus had suggested to his medic about coming for a drive with him to get some fresh air, he had no way of knowing that hey would be captured by the Decepticons, experimented upon and in a twisted bizarre fate, have their minds placed in these cybernetic human body forms.

 

Luckily, the Decepticons over confidence had been their weakness yet again. They underestimated the Autobots ingenuity and working together they had managed to escape their cell and bridge to a densely populated city. Ratchet thought it best, as it would help hide their energy signatures in such a highly technological area. Unfortunately… the Decepticons had neglected to clothe the tiny human bodies they had made… which were both bafflingly, anatomically correct (how or why the Decepticons had done this, The Prime didn’t want to know)… and it turned out that two fully grown men waking around streets without body coverings was considered an public offence. As they discovered from the abundant amount gawking and panicked people.

 

They had been picked up by the authorities very quickly and taken to a police station. Being unable to produce or give them any identification information or explanation as to why they were wandering the streets naked, it took a while to convince them to even allow a phone call. The Prime thanked the all spark that he had taken the time to memorise Fowlers contact number. The conversation he had with the human male was… awkward… to say the least…

 

So now, here they sat in the holding cell with an array of other arrested criminals. The law officers had seen it fit to at least give them trousers, to cover themselves, while they waited for Agent fowler to come pick them up. Lose fitting and dark blue, they reminded the Prime of the scrubs Mrs Darby wore. He sincerely hoped Fowler would arrive soon… Between Ratchets snarling and the way a certain large human male in the corner kept smiling and winking at him… he was getting uncomfortable… the sooner they were back at the base the better…

 

“I will never… EVER… forgive you for this!” Ratchet growled lowly, long white and red strands of hair fell over his face. It only seemed to make his mood worse. The Prime swore he could hear denta being ground. Optimus sighed heavily… he felt the beginnings of a processor ach coming on… he pinched the bridge of his new nose to try and ward it off… it was probably the first of many to come…


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus asking for Ratchets forgiveness via human customs…

Optimus held the bouquet of flowers out to the medic. The white haired man’s eyes flicked between the red blooms and his leader, his red brows drawn together in dismay.

 

“It is a human custom.” The Prime said, his bright blue eye soft and sincere. “A traditional apology when you have upset some one you care for. I felt given our circumstances, it was appropriate.”

“O-optimus…” Ratchet stammered, lost for words at the sight of the man before him. A gentle smile on the Primes pail, handsome face. Blue hair ruffled and carefree as he held out his peace offering.

 

Ratchet felt his cheeks flush with heat, he’d been so short with the Prime ever since this whole palaver started. It really hadn’t been his fault… yet Ratchet had taken out all his frustration and anger on Optimus. Forgetting that, he too, was going through the same ordeal. Yet, here Optimus was… Trying to make him feel better, giving him gifts and asking forgiveness for something he didn’t do. The medic lowered his head, suddenly feeling very humble in the presents of a being far nobler then himself, long hair falling over his face an affective shield for his shame.

 

“Ratchet?” Optimus’s voice was soft, warm and concerned as he reached out, sweeping the fine red and white strands behind a hidden ear, fingers then brushing along a large sideburns as he tried to see his medics face. Turquoise eye’s looked up to meet sky blue and Ratchet’s spark lurched as he tried to convey his own apology without speaking, his vocalizer seeming to have seized up through guilt. Luckily for him, the Primes empathic abilities were outstanding.

 

Once again Optimus knew exactly what his doctor was thinking, what he wanted to say, that he was sorry. Ratchet had not meant to take it all out on him and could he forgive the daft old bot for his foolish misplaced anger? Primes smile grew, those bright eye’s full of understanding and acceptance of the unspoken apology. It made Ratchets head swim in sudden relief. The medic was a proud, head strong and stubborn old mech and it was moments like these when Ratchet thanked Primus for his grace in granting him the younger mechs seemingly endless understanding and love.

 

“Thank you for the roses, Optimus,” Ratchet finely said quietly, taking the flowers form the prime, offering a some what shy smile, truly touched by his lovers thoughtfulness. “Their lovely.”


	3. Tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even Humanformers need Energon…

Optimus held the container under the newly installed Energon tap. Their base had a human kitchen, but it was rarely ever used. The children only ever came in here to retrieve treats form the fridge or to use the microwave, or Fowler and June to make coffee. Ratchet had somehow rigged a pipeline and tap from their storage vat, so they could get their own Energon. Their new forms still required fuel but in minuscule amounts compared to what their regular intake was. It was much easier, and much more efficient, for them to siphon small a portions straight from the refining tank when need, rather then opening up a whole cube.

 

Optimus smiled to himself. When the children saw them using the plain chipped old cups that had been left in the cupboard, they surprised them both with gifts of brand new mugs of their very own. Apparently the children had designed and had them printed especially. It was a simple design, red writing on a blue background. The Autobot logo atop the staggered wording, ‘Keep Clam and Roll Out’. He had been very touched by their kindness and grown fond of his personalized mug.

 

Ratchet’s mug was of similar design, though his was white writing on a red background. A pair of crossed wrenches at the top and read ‘Eupp, Epp, Epp! hay, I Needed That!’. Ratchet had grumbled and snarked about it… called it silly and ridiculous… but even though the old plain mugs in the cupboard were still perfectly acceptable and available to use… The medic now only ever now used the one the children had got him.

 

He had even throw a sulking strop the one time Optimus put Energon in one of the plain cups, thinking his medic would prefer it. Ratchet claimed that the Energon just didn’t taste right in the old ones. He said it was only because the ceramic was old… Optimus chuckle brightly as he filled Ratchets mug. He knew better…


	4. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robots don’t have hair… now they do, there was bound to be trouble… especially when Ratchet has so much…

“AAGH!” Ratchet cried. “That is it! I’ve had it!” The gathered humans were startled and watched wearily, daring not to move or even breath as the cybernetic Doctor stormed loudly up the walkway. His face like thunder, muttering gruffly, white hair wild, framing him in a mad halo, giving him the air of a crazy cat lady. Lab coat flaring as he swepted around, looking for something in his tool trays.

 

“Ugh… Ratchet? You okay there?” Jack ventured bravely.

“I will when I find- AH HA!” Ratchet cried in triumph, holding aloft a pair of huge shears in something like triumph. He then grabbed a handful of the matted duel colour strands from behind his head.

“WAIT! What are you doing?!” June cried out in alarm, waving her hands franticly at seeing what he had was about to do.

“What dose it look like! I’m getting rid of this-this STUFF!” the frazzled medic snarled.

 

“No, no, no!! Stop!” June jumped up, moving quickly over to him. “Don’t do that!”

“Oh why not!” Ratchet demanded, unnaturally bright eye’s blazing with frustration. “It’s just- THERE- getting in the way, and messy and-and-and UUGH!”

“Look, just- clam down…” She said gently, reaching up and taking the shears off the Cybertronian, having to almost pry his hand open. “Ratchet, Please, Let me help.”

 

Ratchet was literally shaking, it was clear this whole strange ordeal was finely getting the best of him. Having to deal with all this strange transformation entailed was slowly driving him nuts. June wasn’t about to stand by and let the poor mech spiral into despair if she could help it even a little… a happy Ratchet was a good thing… for everyone…

 

“Ratchet, sit down.” She smiled gently, pulling out the computer chair. “Let me fix it.” The tanned skinned male seemed to have an internal battle before coming to a diction.

“Fine!” The medic finely snapped, throwing his hands up and almost slinging himself into the offered chair. “Good luck!”

“Ratchet… when was the last time you brushed it?” The mother asked as she scrutinised the state before her.

“Brushed it?” The medic cheeks suddenly flushed. “Well… I-umm…”

“Humm… Explains a lot,” June muttered, patting his shoulders. “Not to worry, Just… sit there… relax… trust me… and let me work…”

 

June retrieved her hair brush from her handbag and went to work. It took a good while for the nurse to slowly untangle the hideous mess. Starting at the bottom, gently working out the knots and tangles. As she worked, the Human form Cybertronian slowly begun to relax, the tension draining form his broad shoulders as she slowly tamed the birds nest on top of his head. June found it rather satisfying work as the long hair slowly returned to its previous condition. Glossy beautiful strands of snowy white streaked with glorious scarlet.

 

“I’m glad I stopped you, It would have been such a shame if you’d cut it.” She said, smoothly running the brush though his hair, secretly loving how it was so silky and so soft to touch. She wondered if Optimus’s brilliant blue was just a touchable. She doubted she’d ever get the chance to ever get this close to find out.

“Why? It’d be much less trouble.” The medic grumbled.

“Yes… but it looks grate… and suites you.” She just chuckled at his indigent snort. “Right, now that’s done, onto phase two.” Ratchet shot a curious look at the female, she gave him a wink and turned his head back round.

 

June undid her own hair, letting her dark locks fall free wrapping the band around her wrist. The woman then set about sectioning of Ratchets hair and platted it. It’d been a while since she’d had the opportunity to do it, but it was a life skill and it came back quickly. Within moments Ratchet now sported a perfect French plait.

 

“Ta da.” June exclaimed as he fastened the end it with her band. “There you go, all done.”

Ratchet looked round, large scarlet eyebrows drawn together in confusion, as if trying to figure out where all the hair had suddenly disappeared to. He reached back to feel the intricate weaving. The French plated was neat, tidy, practical and all in all, behaving quite well. Even when the medic shook his head in an attempt to dislodge hair form its bindings.

 

“So what do you think?”

“It is… functional.” The Cybertronian said finally.

“Well… that’s what I was going for…” The human female chuckled. Suddenly, Ratchet stood up to face her.

“Nurse Darby… June… thank you.” The gruff medic looked unsure and shy as he shifted from one foot to the other, clearly not used having to accept on others for help, it was very endearing. Even more so when he looked up, those usually harsh turquoise eyes and grouchy face both softened with gratitude. She had to admit, Ratchet mad a very hansom man. June smiled, tucking her own dark hair behind an ear.

“Your welcome, Doctor.”

“Would you… be so kind as to show me how you did it? For future reference?” he asked softly. The woman’s smile widened and nodded.

 

“Miko?” She called. “Could you come here a moment please? We need a dummy.”

“SWEET!” The girl cried, throwing her homework in the air and bounding over. She whipped out her pigtails and sat in the chair. Eager for the attention. June just chuckled lightly.

“Okay Doctor… watch and learn.”


	5. Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no place Ratchet would rather be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORNZ! Okay, there will be smut in this... just light sprinkling...

Ratchet gasped sharply as he was pushed back against the computer desk. He barely had time to drag in another breath before a hot mouth tried to take it all away again. Optimus pressed against him, strong hands gripping the medics hips tightly. The medic hands bunching the Primes jacket as his mouth was assaulted.

 

There had always been a rather large height difference between them before their incident but they had made the drastic gap work for century’s. Now, Optimus was still taller, the medic still having to look up to him, but the variance now was so remarkably small. Ratchet had never before had the ability to touch and feel so much of his Prime all at once. The Doctor released the Primes jacket, one hand buried its fingers in Optimus’s soft blue hair, the other slipping down and under the younger beings shirt. Fingertip’s running over the soft skin, tracing the shapes of the underlying, hard abdominal muscles.

 

Optimus growled, a deep rumble that made Ratchet shudder. The Primes artificial muscle twitching under his lovers gentle, exploring touch. Optimus then squatted down, grip Ratchet by the backs of the thighs and hoisted him up onto the desk with surprising strength, He held the medic tighter against him as Ratchet wasted no time in wrapping his legs around his Prime.

 

They ground against each other, all maddening friction, heavy breaths and hot wet kisses. Ratchet whimpered at all the intense sensations, they were so close. He never remembered ever being this close. These squishy, fleshy human forms practically moulded against each other. Even with the blasted layers of fabric between them, he could feel his partner in a way he’d never experienced before… it was intoxicating…

 

Optimus rumbled throatily as he ground harshly against his medic, his arousal clear as day, even though trapped within his trousers. Ratchet wasn’t much better off… yet again he cursed the human ridiculous custom of clothing. It was now Ratchets turn to growl, but mostly in frustration. He pulled out of the kiss only to latch onto the primes exposed earlobe.

 

The last Prime shuddered and the groan that escaped his throat was obscene. Ratchet felt a little satisfaction at reducing his younger lover to a quaking puddle against him. Ratchet had quickly found that Optimus had sensitive audio receptors in what ever form he was in. The doctor gently nibbled and sucked on the soft flesh, enjoy the sounds he rang form the Prime. Ratchet yelped in surprise when Optimus suddenly gathered him up in his arms and carried him over to the sofa.

 

Ratchet now had soft foam cushions under him and a hot and heavy Prime on top. Optimus let his weigh press the doctor into the couch as he assaulted Ratchets neck, biting licking and kissing the tender synthetic flesh as he rolled his hips against the medic. The doctor let out some very undignified mewling as the Prime cause sinful pleasure with each rhythmic thrust. 

 

“Ratchet…,” The Prime murmured between bites, “It’s been… far too long… I want you… I want you so much, my love…”

“O-o-optimus,” Ratchet whimpered, he wanted out of these layers of blasted cloth, feeling far to hot and far to confined He wanted nothing more then to be fragged into oblivion and horrid warning bells started to ring in his head. “We… we can’t… These forms…. Human males… Aren’t like our… old body’s… we… I don’t have…” Optimus cut him off with a gentle soothing kiss, full of love and lust.

 

“Trust me, Old friend,” The Prime purred into his ear, running his nose along the white sideburn, while still grinding down onto him. “I have done my research… I know what we must do to be together…” 

“I hope so…” Ratchet closed his eye’s relaxing a little, he trusted Optimus with all his spark… if he said he knew what to do… he would trust his word. He wanted it to be true… every sweet word and every burning promising touch…

Because being beneath his Prime was the most wonderful place in the universe… and he would give anything to be there again…


	6. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> group outing to see a Fireworks display- fluff insuses

It had been all because of Raf . He had a pen-friend form England, the pair had been exchanging e-mails for about a year and in her most recent correspondence she had mentioned that she was going to a large public firework display competition.

 

“Remember, remember the 5th of November. Gunpowder Treason and plot. I see no reason why gunpowder treason should ever be forgot.” Raf recited the poem with a smile.

“So the People of this land actually celebrate the almost assassination of their leader and their Government?” Wheeljack asked, needed to clarify this topic further.

“Yep… ever year.” The brunet nodded.

“By blowing things up?”

“Well, by letting off fireworks.” Raf chuckled.

“I think I like the way these people think.” The Wrecker grinned.

“Apparently it’s a huge thing, loads of different companies compete for the title.”

 

The Kids had then talked excitedly for an hour about how cool it would be to go see such a display, and Miko, being the blunt force that she was, lobbied that they should just ‘Bridge on over’ and check it out for themselves. The more they talked, the more excited the kids became, even their guardians seemed eager to witness the sceptical. Optimus really saw no reason to object to an outing and delighted everyone in authorising the trip. 

 

So the whole team came together to enjoy an evenings entertainment. On this cold frosty November night, on this proud Island nation of earth, Even Wheeljack had tagged along, who in honesty could not resist the opportunity to watch a good set of explosions. They had all parked up on a hill, overlooking the bay, it held promise at being the perfect view point. a quick scan showed no one close by and they all reverted to their bot modes to enjoy the show.

 

They didn’t know what they were expecting… But what they got took their breaths away. The display itself was spectacular, the colours, the patterns… the noise.

Optimus watched, in awe at the bright colours. Brilliant Gold’s, stunning blues, glorious red’s, blinding white and majestic greens. Like a thousand sparks lighting the sky.

 

He looked over to his team and their charges, the children wrapped warmly in jackets, gloves and scarf’s, wonder and joy over their faces as they watched the beautiful display. Miko sat perched on Bulkheads shoulder as she and the two wreckers watched the dazzling colours, she let out squeals of utter joys as the fire painted the sky. Raf was held protectively on Bumblebees lap, The young boy jumping every time the fireworks exploded with loud cracks and bangs and screeches, yet he had the biggest of smiles as he watched. Arcee and jack sat side by side on the ground, silently enjoying each others company as well as the display above. Optimus and Ratchet had commandeered a bench not far away.

 

Every ones attention was on the sky display… they wont notice he thought…

 

The Prime slipped a strong arm around his Doctors shoulders and pulled him a close. Ratchets scarlet brows furrowed as he looked back at his leader curiously. Optimus merely smiled softly, took the medics hand in his own, lent forward and kissed his lovers brow. Ratchets bright turquoise eye’s widened in shock and cast a quick glance at the others, but saw that they were paying them no heed, they were all far to preoccupied. The medic relaxed with a sigh, giving his own small smile before allowing himself to lean further into his primes warm embrace and to hold his hand tighter. Optimus rested his head against the medics while the two of them watched the glitter filled night sky.

 

The Last of the Primes was sure he’d forever now always remember the 5th of November…


	7. Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus thinks Humans have such interesting appendages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus dose a silly thing… I mean… what else was i supposed to come up with for toes!

Optimus Prime was fascinated. Utterly fascinated. Never before had he had such things. It was a unique and bizarre experience. Well worth the time he was spending studying into the phenomena, he thought.

Toes… they were amazing things…

Looking between his hands and his bare feet, he could see how they had evolved in the human species. It was fascinating to know that it had taken thousands of years of selected breeding and evolution, of minute genetic mutations for a once hand like structures to become so different… yet still retain similarities…

He wiggled the little digits, they were not as sensitive as his hands, far less manoeuvrable and dextrous… but still… if he concentrated… he could pick things up with them… as he found out when his curiosity got the better of him. He’d tried picking up various object, ranging form large bottles to cloths. Optimus found he had much better success with fabric, smaller items and things with long narrow widths which could wrap his toes around and hold.

The last of the Primes, the most noble of Cybertronians, was now sitting on his bunk, in his boxers and a t-shirt, currently trying to write with his feet. He found he could grip a pen quite easily with his toes, but getting the letters to look legible was very tricky… maybe if he tried twisting the paper at an different angle?

“Optimus? What are you doing?” The humanformer froze at having been caught. He slowly looked up to find Ratchet in the doorway of their shared human quarters. A heavy silence descended. The Prime blinked owlishly up at his medic before answering uncertainly.

“Ugh… experimenting?” he tried… not knowing how else to describe what he was doing. The silence continued as Ratchets eye’s took in the entire seen before him…

Ratchet just shook his head, turned around and left him to it…


	8. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has wandering eyes… Ratchets, the silver foxy grampa, is feeling a little cheeky…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One particular pic of Autobotlolo's inspired this... if you look on her art tag... i'm sure you could guess which one
> 
> if you haven't done... your missing out!

Optimus wasn’t paying attention to his medic… well… that wasn’t entirely true… he was… just not in what he currently was saying…

 

They had just returned from a scouting mission in a desert, it had been a long and dusty task and now they were covered in dirt. Both of them had taken their leave of the comrades and retied to the old human wash rooms located deep in the base. Ratchet had gotten them working again easily enough and now both of them were looking forward to getting clean.

 

So here they were… together… undressing, which in itself wasn’t unusual… they slept, dressed and often bathed together. But as Optimus listened to the medic talk, he begun watching him with avid attention. Ratchet striped himself of his garments, the medic sighing in relief as he was freed form the confining dirty fabric. Ratchet was not shy about his new body and had no qualms about stripping off in front of anyone and especially not in front of Optimus. The two of them had been together long enough to be comfortable in each others presents no matter what their state was.

 

But as the doctor absently talked about this and that, rattling of theories and hypothesis, all Optimus could do was stand and stare… eye glued to the other as the shirt was pulled off, reviling a bare back and broad, strong shoulders. He was captivated by the way his spine flexed and how his weight shifted form one leg to the other. The trousers and pants quickly followed, along with his shoes and sock, leaving the older mech completely exposed. 

 

Ratchet turned, upbraiding his hair with deft agile fingers, hips swaying as he spoke. The Primes bright blue eye’s raked over his medic body, he always thought that the Doctor was gorgeous… this human form was no exception. Optimus, felt his breath hitch as he watched artificial muscle play under the darker, flawless, synthetic skin. The light covering of fine white hair spotted with flecks of scarlet. It started from the centre of his broad tattooed chest, down along his abdomen, past his navel and down to… Optimus felt his mouth go dry…

 

Ratchet stopped mid sentence… brow furrowed, not quite sure what his Prime was staring at. He seemed very distracted… and flustered…

 

“Optimus?” Ratchet asked, concern knitting his scarlet eyebrows. The Primes looked startled, pail face suddenly flushed bright red, casting his eye’s guiltily away, he begun stuttering an apology…

 

After a moments thought on Primes odd behaviour, the medic soon realised… The way Optimus had been looking at him… he’d been, as the humans say, checking him out… A playful smile crept onto Ratchet face, making the little lines that creased here and there more prominent, this only appeared to make the younger mech more flustered. Ratchet saw the bob of Optimus’s throat as she swallowed, unusual nervously… he hadn’t seen this in his long time lover since they had first started their courtship… it was very sweet and brought back many delightful memories. Strange how this barbarous Decepticon experiment had rekindled those wonderful feelings again…

 

“Is there something wrong Optimus?” Ratchet asked, his voice soft, full of innocence, his gaze soft and concerned, but intense mischief began brewing behind them.

“N-no, Old friend. I am… theirs is nothing wrong.” The Prime said clearing his throat. His cheeks still stained red.

“Are you sure? You’ve gone very red?” the Doctor questioned, as he played coyly with a lock of long hair that had fell over his shoulder. Twirling the silky strands between his fingers.

 

He saw Optimus’s eyes, dart to and from it. Ratchet knew how much the prime liked to watch his hands. So he started to play with the locks with deliberate, slow teasing motions. The medic saw the primes chest begun to heave a little as his breath became short, all the while eye’s flitting between Ratchets dextrous fingers and the gently smile on his face. Who knew this annoying stuff would be such a useful seduction tool… no wonder Human females spent so much time on it…

 

“Optimuuuuss?” Ratchet spoke slowly, smile only broadening, bright eyes twinkling..

“Hum… um, yes?” He Prime crocked out, clearly trying to retain his composure.

“You haven’t answered me?” The Medic teased, his tone as playful as his smile.

“I-ugh…ugh…” The poor younger mech couldn’t seem to string any vocabulary together. Ratchet had to bite his lip to prevent himself from giggling. 

 

“Well… while you make up your mind if your okay or not…I’m going to have a shower…” The medic announced, walking past the flustered Prime, tossing his long hair over his broad shoulder and purposefully adding a little extra sway to his hips as he sauntered past. He felt the Primes brilliant blue eyes watch him like a hungry Terbofox on Energon scraps. Ratchet got to the shower doors and stopped to look back over his shoulder.

 

“If your not feeling well… I’d be happy to give you a thorough check-up while I’m in here? That way I can get to… all of you…” Ratchet purred softly before giving his Lover a wicked wink and click of his tongue. The look on the younger mechs face was priceless, a delightful mix off shock and arousal. Ratchet forgot how much he like teasing his Prime. The doctor then disappeared into the shower. He knew he wouldn’t be alone long. The medic finally allowed himself to laugh, he swore he herd, Optimus cursing under his breath.

 

The last Prime nearly falling over twice as he hopped around trying to get his trousers and shoes off and into to the shower as quickly as he could…


	9. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s canon that Optimus likes to watch Ratchets hands… he loves them even more when they do things…

Optimus had always love to watch Ratchet work with his hands… no matter what he may be doing, Optimus always became memorised by the digits. They moved with such grace and agility. Strong dextrous hands that had the power to brake, bend and strike with deadly accuracy… yet were also the most gentle and tender of any mech he’d ever known… whether it was cleaning tools, healing the sick or… caressing a lover…

 

Ratchets displayed such grace whenever he moved…but particularly in his hands… It was as if Primus himself had given Solus the blueprints to perfection and she’d forged those servos into the most beautiful of gifts for the medic.

 

Even now, with Ratchets human like hands, Optimus still found pleasure in watching those sensitive fingers tinker with machinery or to watch as those talented tanned hands ran over his own pail skin. He watched as artificial tendons in the backs of Ratchet hands, played beneath the synthetic skin. Was fascinated as the wrinkles in the doctors joints smooth out and deepen as they flexed. Optimus was thrilled by the strength exerted as they kneaded muscle and caressed his body with such care…

 

It was utter heaven… the Prime imagined that this must be what eternity in the well of all spark felt like…

 

Optimus only wished for one thing… that those blessed hand would stop teasing him and travel just that little bit lower…


	10. Sip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has a really bad sweet tooth, and he like to try new things… what better way to feed his long neglected habit and get his curiosity sated the by grabbing a coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personel head canon... and i love caramel macckies… so dose OP…

He knew he shouldn’t… he really shouldn’t… it was probably a very bad idea… and Ratchet was likely going to lecture him when he found out, about how much trouble it was going to cause his internals… but he was insanely curious… and it smelled so good… it was an opportunity he couldn’t let pass by…

 

Optimus stood in a small coffee shop in Jasper, a mildly busy place that seemed popular. It was furnished cosily in dark rich colours, with deep plush sofas and an array of art on the walls that Optimus found intriguing. He queue patiently and studied the menu as he waited for his turn… there was so much to chose from, he hadn’t realised.

 

When Fowler and June drank their coffee at the base, it seemed like such a simple beverage, dark and rich smelling. It was very enticing. Yet looking at the broad above the counter there was a multitude of choice and variations.

 

“Good morning, May I take your order?” The attractive young woman behind the counter smiled brightly when it came to his turn. The name on her badge read Kate.

“Good morning, Kate,” He said politely, as he looked back at the board… feeling at a complete loss… he was thankful there was no one waiting behind him…

“Are you okay there, sir?” she asked. Optimus sighed in defeat.

“I apologise… I am… unsure of what to order.” He admitted.

“We do have a lot to choose form.” She smiled politely.

“Indeed… Perhaps you have a suggestion? I would appreciate an expert opinion.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know about expert!” Kate laughed brightly. “But I’ll try, Humm…” The blond woman looked to be pondering. “Do you fancy something sweet?”

“Yes.” The Prime said almost instantly… it was a little know fact among the Autobots that their Prime had a raging sweet tooth.

 

Since his days in the hall of records, he had a love of sweetened Energon in any form. Whether it was liquid, wafer thins, crystalline rock or his favourite… gooey centred flavoured gummy Energon goodies. But since the war and the inevitable fuel shortages, treats and luxuries such as those have long since been sacrificed. Though he resigned himself to the sad fact… he still craved the delicious sweet taste on his glossa again.

 

“Okay then,” Kate clicked her tongue as she thought for a moment. “Well… I really like the Caramel macchiato… it’s got Carmel syrup and sauce.”

“That sound good.” He said, though he had no idea what caramel tasted like, he put his trust in the helpful young lady.

“Alright, one caramel Mackie… Is there anything else I can get for you today?” Kate asked.

 

Optimus’s eye flicked to the counter, There were a number of cakes there. June sometimes baked brownies for the children when she wasn’t at work… the delicious sweet, tempting aroma from them was often enough to drive the poor Prime to leave the room… Well, if he was going to get a lecture from Ratchet… He might as well make it worth the while and get all his curiosity over in one hit…

 

“And… may I have a… brownie… please…” He said quietly, looking over his shoulder… Just to make sure Ratchet wasn’t about to spacebridge in and pounce on him. Kate eye’d him in amusement.

“I don’t think the police are gonna come in and arrest you for ordering a brownie, you know.” She giggled.

“Forgive me… I am not worried about the authorities… but my doctor is another matter…”

“Why?” Kate asked, clearly both surprised and curious.

“He is very… protective of my health. When he finds out I have been in here… I have no doubt that he will… make his displeasure known… and loudly…”

 

“Well… I wont tell him,” Then she lent forward in a conspiratorial way and whispered. “It’ll be our little secret…” Optimus mimicked her lean.

“Thank you.” He said lowly. Optimus and the human shared a smile as he paid, Kate plated up a brownie (the biggest out of the pile he noticed) and he waited for the barista to make his coffee.

 

The last Prime then took his treats and found a quiet table at the back, away form the window, reducing the potential of being spotted. The chair was soft and comfortable and he seemed to sink into it. He felt both relaxed and excited as he picked up his coffee, it smell delicious, toped in thick white whipped cream and a cross-hatching of golden syrup. He took his first tentative sip of the hot beverage… trying not to get his nose covered in cream. When the drink touched his taste buds, he let out a very undignified whimpering sound of utter joy… if the hot bitter sweet liquid tasted this good… how was the brownie going to taste?


	11. Submerge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time is fun time… especially when its had with a lover…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work for Lush... so Bath bombs are kinda my life... i thogut it would be fun if Ratch discovered Lush... i like the idea that Cybertronians love to bathe
> 
> FYI the Bath bomb that's used is Avobath
> 
> Kinkiness below!

The water would have seriously burnt any human that would try to get into it, the temperature far in excess of what an organic could tolerate. But being made of synthetic skin and bone… they were made of sturdier stuff… Steam filled the room, low pleasant music filled the air, the hot water almost calling seductively to him…

 

Optimus was going to have a bath, he was almost giddy with excitement. Ever since Ratchet had worked his magic again and gotten the bases old gym Jacuzzi tub working again. It was large and deep and Optimus found any opportunity to take a dip… it was a wonderful indulgent thing to do… especially since Ratchet had found such wonderful things to put into it.

 

Optimus went to a locker and pulled out a bag, inside were numerous spheres, in an array of colour, patterning and sent. The humans called them ‘bath bombs’. Ratchet had stumbled upon a shop that sold these curious things while out with the children one day… they literally had to drag the medic from the shop, who wanted to examine and smell everything the shop sold. The medic had gone back by himself and purchased as many as he could physically carry. The Prime quickly understood why the medic was excited about his discovery when Ratchet had shown him what they did.

 

Optimus picked out several of the same type and threw them into the water. The balls began to fizz and disintegrate, colouring the water an almost acid green and letting out a sweet beautiful smelling fragrance that permeated the room as much as the steam. It smelt of fresh limes and grapefruit.

 

The Prime shed the little clothing he wore and eased himself into the almost boiling hot water… sighing in utter bliss as he sunk in, the green water coming up to his chest. Optimus cupped his hands, filling them with the water. He slowly tipped the contents over his shoulders. Letting out a gentle humm of pleasure as the water slid over his skin. There was only one thing that could make this better he thought…

 

“I thought I’d find you in here…” A welcome voice chuckled. A large smile spread on the young Primes face as he looked round. There in the doorway stood his medic lover. Arms folded and an amused expression on his face.

“Care to join me?” Optimus rumbled. “The water is lovely…”

“Thought you’d never ask…” Ratchet chuckled.

 

The prime lent on his hand as he watched his medic undress, letting his eyes rome freely over Ratchets darker toned skin, admiring the shape and form of Ratchet human body… truth be told, he could spend hours just looking at his medic… though he would much prefer to do more then just look….

 

Ratchet piled his cloths on the bench and made his way to the tub. Gracefully slipping into the water beside his leader and lover.

“Ugh… I know I say this every time but… I missed this…” The doctor sighed, a genuine happy smile on his face as the water relax him.

“Hummm…” Optimus hummed in agreement. “Though… I do feel more then a little guilty…”

 

“How so?” Ratchet asked, as he started to un-plaited his hair.

“Us indulge in a bath, and a decadent bath at that, while the rest of the team are still using the wash racks.” Optimus, traced the tiles of on the wall, his handsome face showing his troubled thoughts. The wash rack were by no means great, they did the job and got them clean… but they were a far cry form even the most standard of washing facilities they had on Cybertron…

“Don’t think like that Optimus, given the circumstances, a little indulgence while were stuck in these blasted squishy bodies is the least we deserve…” Ratchet grumped.

“Still… I can’t help but feel… guilty.”

“Well you shouldn’t… Primus knows if anyone of us deserves a little Pampering it’s you Optimus… and I know the others would agree with me.” Ratchet gave him a stern look telling him to stop fretting before holding his nose and ducking down under the water. Disappearing almost completely in the large pool, only a few tendrils of lose white and red hair clung to the water surface.

 

Even though they looked like humans, they were still mechanical beings and still didn’t breath like them. One of Ratchets favourite things to do was to submerge himself completely in the deep tub, letting the hot water cocoon him in warmth and sooth his simulated muscles all at once. He could remain under there for a good while. So while Ratchet did his best impression of a submarine, Optimus lent back against the side, rested his arms on the ledge and sunk as far down as he could. Closing his eye’s he listened to the music playing through the speakers. Ratchet was right… they both did deserve some compensation for all the trouble they’ve been though… Though he though Ratchet deserved it more then he… the medic worked far to hard… he’d do his best to put aside his guilt for the time being.

 

Optimus felt the water shift and move around him… he paid no heed to it’s movement till he felt a gentle touch on his knee. He opened one eye, a smile pulled at one corner of his mouth, finding Ratchet in front of him. Hair wet, smoothed back and clinging to his tanned skin. Little drops falling from his nose and clung to his scarlet beard. A playful, mischievous smile played on the older mechs fetchers, Those little lines on his face creasing in mirth.

 

Ratchet large, strong hands travelled boldly up his inner thigh, the Primes breathing increased as they ran oh so close to his growing arousal, up over his defined stomach and his board chest. Finely the medic wrapped his arms around the Primes neck… lent in slowly… pressing their body flush together… and he kissed the last of the Primes… slowly… deeply… his skilled wet fingers disappearing into still dry soft deep blue locks.

 

Optimus moaned in approval, arms leaving the pool rim in favour of touching the sturdy body currently against his, pulling him even closer if it were possible. His own hands moving over soft skin and even giving into having a playful grope of the older bots firm yet squeezable aft. Ratchet moaned into the kiss, their wet bodies slid against one another as they moved together, causing blissfully delicious friction between them, the light dusting of hair on ratchets chest tickled and excited Optimus to an almost maddening level.

 

The Prime loved the feeling of Ratchet against him at the best of times, even more so now… his medic naked and clearly aroused, Optimus was one of only a lucky few beings that had ever experienced the pleasure of a hot and horny Ratchet. Optimus had been shock all those century’s ago, when he’d found just how passionate and lustful the good doctor could be beneath that hardened sour exterior shell… When Ratchet was in the mood for intimacy… and you were the lucky one his attention was on… you knew you were in for one hell of a time… Optimus absolutely hated what he had to say next…

 

“Agent fowler is coming by soon… we should probably postpone this till later…” Optimus rumbled braking the steamy kiss, He’d honestly like nothing more then to let Ratchet take things where he wanted, but he had duty’s to think of…

“You are right… we should….” Ratchet murmured almost absently as he started, trailing licks and bites across the Primes broad shoulders. They made it difficult for the Prime to think.

“Are you going to stop?” Optimus said, trying to sound like he was still in control.

“Nope…” Came the clipped reply.

“But agent Fowler-”

 

“Can either wait, frag off or join in,” Ratchet humfphed, Optimus snorted as he suddenly imagined the look on the humans face if he was given those choices as Ratchet continued. “Because right now, I have you here… you are beautiful… I love you… and all I want is to kiss you… touch you… and have you to frag me till all I see stars… Your not getting out of this tub till I have you yelling my name to Primus himself …” Optimus shuddered, his throbbing arousal growing to an almost painful level.

“You should be weary what you wish for, old friend…” The Prime rumbled. “You might get more then you bargain for…”

“Is that a promise Orion?” Ratchet purred huskily into the Primes ear, biting hard on the soft pail flesh.

 

It was moment like this Optimus lived for… moments when Ratchet threw all his worries and troubles to the wind… when he dropped all his gruffness and defensive shielding… moments when they both could just be two beings in love… and enjoy the thrills and joy of just being close to one another. Even if Agent Fowler was on his way… Optimus could never refuse Ratchet… he never wanted to… his medic was his life… he would have given up long ago if not for him…

 

Optimus seized his lover, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him hard. He pushed the medic into the centre of the pool. Agent fowler could wait… he had Ratchet… and he was not about to let these precious moments go to waist. Optimus flashed him a rear, brilliant, devilish smile.

 

They both giggled like naughty schoolgirls as Ratchet wrapped his arms around his Prime, kissed him hungrily and dragged him under the deep water, submerging them both completely, leaving only ripples of shifting green water in their wake…


	12. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet share a little down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a separate prompt from the main lot, i thought i'd just pop it in here with the others...

Ratchet flopped down beside Optimus on the old brown sofa, in front of the TV that was playing some action movie the kids had left on. He let out a long relieved sigh. It was finely quite. He’d had so much to do, everything being so much more difficult now he was so small and puny. It didn’t help that the kids were running him ragged as well, constantly following them around and asking questions. Raf wasn’t so bad, but Miko… He tried not to think about it and handed Optimus his mug of fresh Energon. His younger partner looked grateful but just a worn, having been in meetings with Agent Fowler and other human officials all day.

“It is good to finely sit down…” Optimus rumbled, taking a long sip from his mug and rubbing his shoulders. Ratchet’s eagle eye’s spotted his discomfort, he took a drink before he put the fuel down and shifted his position on the sofa.

“Come here…” He called softly, beckoning his lover over. The Prime smiled, placed his mug on the ground and scooted back towards the older mech. Ratchet helped the bigger bot shrug off his jacket before starting to kneed and work out the knots in the simulated muscles of the Primes shoulders and neck, Optimus sighed deeply, closing his eye’s and melting into the medics touch.

After Ratchet had successfully de stressed and reduce his Prime to a puddle of goo, the larger mech settled back against the medics chest, they both shifted a little so they could both lie more easily along the couches length.

“Feel better?” The white haired humanformer asked, Optimus hummed an affirmative and gently took the doctors hands. He placed a gently kiss on the talented fingers before returning the favour and treating his lover to a delightful hand massage, gently rubbing, stroking and kneading the sensitive appendages. Ratchet buried his nose in the Primes soft, deep blue and smiled… perhaps the day hadn’t turned out so bad after all…


	13. Propriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet doesn’t like cloths… and he dosen't care what anyone else says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of Autobot-lolo pics of humanformer Ratchet seem to have a lack of clothing (which i'm all for)
> 
> it conquered up in my head that Ratchet would absolutely hate having to wear cloths... seeing as Cybertronians do not wear anything like it themselves...

It had become apparent quite quickly to all that Ratchet didn’t like cloths… in fact he clearly hated wearing cloths.

During the first days of their transformation, Ratchet wore the cloths Fowler had brought them. As it was ‘the done thing’ and Human custom, they didn’t want a repeat of the city when they had first been changed. They were functional and the kids had even said they were quite stylish. Fowler having given Optimus reds, blues and light greys, while Ratchet had a wardrobe consisted of red, white and darker grey, he’d even been given a white lab coat. The medic had grumbled, but wore the garments provided. But as the weeks rolled on… it was clear Ratchet would use any excuse to get out of them.

As soon as he had opportunity, he would shed the cloth coverings quicker then lightning. He used any excuse he could find. It was too hot. He didn’t want to get them dirty. They were too cumbersome as he worked. They were wet. They irritated his skin, they felt funny. They were itchy. Literally anything was a good enough reason for their removal. He even once blamed taking them off because of religious reasons… 

It all came to a point when one day, the temperature had reached a hellish high in Jasper and even in the usually cool interior of the base, the heat was stiffening. The Kids, June and Fowler had arrived and all about the same time… only to find Ratchet sitting at the computer console… the most unclothed they’d ever seen him… practically naked… save for one item of clothing… Finely the two adult humans felt they needed to say something.

“So let me get this straight…” Ratchet said steadily, he folded his arms over his bare, tattooed chest after listening to both June and Fowler flap about his lack of coverings for a good ten minuets. “I can go to a public beach, where you people wear nothing but tiny bikinis and shorts… practically not there garments, you might as well be naked… and there are even places where its acceptable for both men and women to be topless… and even completely nude… but I cant sit here, indoors, in my own ‘home’,” Ratchet air quoted, “As it were and do my work in my underpants?”

“No!” June huffed.

“Why?!” Ratchet countered.

“Because… because… well… just… ” June was at a loss at how to explain…

The nurses eyes flicked down over the human formed Cybertronian before here. It wasn’t like the sight was unpleasant. He was wearing nothing but Jersey boxer briefs, red with white detailing. But… they were rather form fitting… and didn’t leave much to the imagination. The woman had to admit… those Decepticons had done an amazing job on his body… broad and strong looking body, his thighs were incredible and with just a light dusting of multi coloured hair on his arms and chest that went all the way down to… June’s face flushed, as very inappropriate thoughts started coming to her mind and she cleared her throat.

Miko was beside herself… collapsed on the couch, laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face. She thought the whole thing was just hilarious. Jack had groaned and just rolled his eye’s when the adults started trying to lay down the law, wisely he’d opted to stay out of the argument. He really didn’t care one way or the other what Ratchet wore , He did however try to put his hands over Rafs eyes, feeling that he should try and save the youngest from having to endure the sight of a nearly naked angry Ratchet. It was enough to give anyone nightmares, but the younger boy had just wriggled out of his grasp all the while giggling, thinking the entire thing almost as funny as Miko.

“I do not see the problem!” Ratchet snapped irritably, “All the intimate equipment is covered! even we Cybertronians think that’s appropriate to flash that around.” That got another howl from Miko, a laugh form the two boys and even the other bots who were watching got in a snigger or two, the two older humans looked even more devastated.

“Oh come on Ratch, it can’t be that bad wearing cloths?” Bulkhead tried.

“Not that bad?! You have no idea how uncomfortable wearing all that is!” Ratchet snapped at the wrecker while pointing at Fowler. “Layers of Itchy, heavy fabric, it’s tight and constricting, it gathers in peculiar places and it’s just… suffocating! It gets in the way while I work, it all get so dirty and in this climate! You have no idea how hot and sticky it gets under all that! I’m not even going lie about how awful it get when it starts to bunch and rub in this entire area!” he ranted, waving a hand around his nether regions. “You humans are badly designed!” Fowler looks sympathetic while June pinched the bridge of her nose to try and stop herself checking out Ratchets package again…

“I do have to agree with Ratchet on that point.” Optimus’s voice piped up suddenly. All looked round, the blue haired Primes handsome face was contorted in a grimace, He shifted awkwardly for one foot to the other. “It dose get remarkably… Uncomfortable in the undercarriage area… “

“SEE!” Ratchet sounded almost vindicated, this caused another wail of laughter form Miko it only seemed to irritated the medic, he threw up his hand and shook his head.

“I just don’t understand why you humans insist on covering yourselves to such a degree when there is no need? I understand when it’s for your protection or when the environment is inhospitable for you, Primus knows you humans are fragile things, but I can not fathom why you would willing wear all of it when there is simply no need?!” Ratchet argued.

“It’s because-you- well… you have to!” Fowler spluttered. “it’s the done thing!”

“The done thing my aft!” Ratchet spat angrily,

“Look the bottom line is… its just inappropriate for you to be walking around in just your underpants!” June said firmly, Jack recognizing it as her authority tone, one she used with difficult patients and when she was laying the law down to her son.

“BUT WHY!” Ratchet asked again, clearly desperate to have a solid and reasonable answer other then ‘Just because’.

“Ugh! You humans! You insist on scrutinizing and dameing your forms! You all see your own bodies as shameful, dirty things! Why?! It’s your natural state of being! On Cybertron, your body is your most prized and cherished possession. We love and respect it. No matter what it’s form. You humans have such double standards! You tell others to love their bodies yet you criticize those who would be comfortable enough to show it off or who do not conform to your unrealistic and idealistic images of what you should and need to look like.

“You flash and use naked images to sell cars and magazines and food and… furniture! Yet you are so offended and frightened by your bodies you demand that they be covered! Don’t get me going on the whole stigma you people have about nursing your young in public! I just do not understand it! Not at all!” Ratchet ranted to his captivated audience. The Humans listened to the alien speech. It was both insightful and uncomfortable to hear. For the two adult actually feeling ashamed of their own short sightedness and years of cultural insecurities.

“I am not satisfied with the whole, because I have to, reason.” Ratchet Continued shaking his long haired head. “If I am to be stuck in this form, I am going to be comfortable! I will respect your customs outside this base, but in here… I will do as I please! As you humans say, my house, My rules… You are guests in this base after all… and if you don’t like it… you don’t have to be here!” Ratchet said finely, standing tall and defiant.

“Sound fair to me.” Miko chirped, picking up her sketch pad and started to doodle.

“I-well-I…” June didn’t know what to say, The Cybertronion had a point. She looked at agent Fowler. The dark skinned man just shrugged, looking just as lost. The humans then all looked over too the Prime to gauge his stand on the situation at hand. Optimus, after all, would have the final say.

“I find I must agree with Ratchet.” The tall humanoid spoke after a brief pause, “I see logic and reason behind my medics words. Therefore outside we will of coarse abide by your laws and customs regarding clothing, but I see no reason why in our base we shouldn’t be comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Ratchet said with a sigh of relief and with possibly the smuggest smile ever created.

“Optimus, are you really serious about this?” June asked in disbelief.

“indeed I am. Now, if you will excuse me…,” He said clearing his throat. “I’m going to go change… there is a pair of shorts with my name on.”


	14. Noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primes may not party… but they do play…

“Finely!” Ratchet sighed. “At last!” The children had left a little while ago and the medic had finely finished his work. He was looking forward to a mug of Energon and a rest for the remainder of the evening. The other Autobots had already retired long ago. Only Optimus had remained up… Playing one of Jacks video games. Ratchet looked over to his leader. He was engrossed in his activity, so much so that he didn’t seem to notice the mess around him. Crisp packets, empty fizzy drink cans and chocolate wrappers strewn all over the place.

“Those kids…” The medic sighed, shaking his head and muttering as he began tiding the area around his Prime. He couldn’t stand mess that wasn’t his own… and now he was having to spend time in this area… he didn’t want it cluttered. Optimus’s gaze remained fixed onto the screen as the white haired male moved around him, his fingers working the controls franticly.

The medic stopped in his task and looked at the television. He watched for a moment as the little hooded computer generated character hacked and slashed at others. Then he ran down a crowded street, scaled a wall, then ran across the terracotta roof tops, dropped down another wall and then sat on a bench as guards ran past. All at the Blue haired humanformers command.

“Optimus… really? Don’t you think those ‘games’ are a little beneath you?” Ratchet scoffed shaking his head.

“Not at all… as Rafael said, this game requires much problem solving skill and is good for honing hand-eye coordination.” Optimus said somewhat distractedly.

“Hummm….” The medic was clearly unconvinced.

“Do you wish to try?” The prime asked, stopping his game and holding out the control, a small gentle smile pulling at his lips.

“I don’t think so…” Ratchet scowled.

“Are you sure? I would think a mech of your skill should find something like this easy?” Optimus learnt long ago that appealing to Ratchets ego was always a good way of getting him to try new things. Once again… it worked…

“Well… I supposes I should see what all the fuss is about… heaven knows the Children are always trying to get me to play the accursed thing.” Optimus hummed in triumph, sometimes all ratchet needed was a little push. The medic sat beside his Prime and took the offered object.

“How many buttons dose one controller need?” The medic shook his head in dismay as he studied the remote. He could make out at least 14 buttons and two joysticks.

“You would be surprised… but they all have a function.” Optimus then briefly explained the array of the buttons, jump, attack, run and so forth, along with the countless variations and combinations there could be. Afterwards the older mech looked as those someone had asked him to perform brain surgery with spoon… Optimus assured him that it was quite simple once the basics were learned.

“So what do I do now?” The medic asked.

“Try climbing that wall and then jump form one roof to the other.” Optimus suggested. It was a pretty simple, nice easy action to start with he thought… He thought wrong… as Ratchet fell of the roof and killed himself…

“It’s Okay, it’ll load back to that point… But you have t-”

“Eyepp, epp, eep! I think I can figurer it out myself!” The medic snapped.

Optimus said nothing, held up his hand in surrender. The prime lent back into the sofa and let the medic work the controls.

Once the little character had returned and the game reset, Ratchet re scaled the wall, ran, went to jump… and promptly fell off the roof… again… and died… again…

Half an hour later… things hadn’t improved much…

“OH YOU FRAGGING GEAR STICK SUCKING LUBE GUZZALING AFT PORT!” Ratchet yelled after his 25th attempt of him trying to jump off the roof, this time he hadn’t killed himself but had managing to alert all the guards in the area, which lead to him being promptly chased and getting the grease kicked out of him. Each time the medic was getting more and more irate and the creative swearing was both ingenious and hilarious. I was appoint of pride now that Ratchet refused to give up the controller till he’d mastered the stupid primitive human game. It was the funniest thing Optimus had seen in a good while. Prime let out a snort, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold his laughter in.

“OH! you think this is funny!” Ratchet shrieked, whirling round to glare at the younger mech.

Optimus said nothing and shook his head almost violently, his blue hair flying. His lips held tightly together, he had to bite the inside of his cheek and keep his eye’s fixed firmly on the ceiling. If he looked at the seething mech beside him, he’d lose it. The evening only degenerated into further yelling, swearing, heated arguing and stifled laughter. They were at it for another hour when…

“WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN, PLEASE!!” Arcee yelled angrily from down the hall, her voice reverberating in metal pipes and off the concrete walls. She was pissed… Both humanformers stilled, sinking guiltily into the sofa cushions. “Some of us are trying to recharge! For Primus sake! Your noisier then the fragging kids!”


	15. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet enjoy their intimate time together.

It was late and Ratchet was laying on his and Optimus’s sheared the bed. He was dressed comfortably in just a pair of red jersey boxers and a white t-shirt. His hair lose and falling around his shoulders. The medic was propped up against the head rest as he read his book. He was trying very had to ignore what his berth-mate was currently doing to him…

The younger bot hand come into the room innocently enough, Ratchet taking a moment to enjoy the pleasant sight of a freshly showered, topless Optimus. His blue hair still slightly damp and dark form water, making his flawless skin look as pail as fine porcelain. The older human former chewed his lip as his optics covertly travelled over the beautiful defined synthetic muscles that made up his lovers torso. The tall humanoids lose fitting grey lounge pants hanging delectably from his slender hips. The medic smiled wickedly to himself, naughty thought floating through his mind before returning to his book.

The blue haired bot was silent as he came over to the bed and crawled on. Ratchet continued to read, aware of his partners movements, but not paying much attention… At least he not until he felt Optimus hand gently caress his inner thigh. Long, strong fingers sliding along his skin, from his knee they travelled up till the tips ghosted under the fabric of Ratchets underwear. The medic cleared his throat, eye’s still firmly focused on the text before him while he twitched a little under the Primes gentle touch.

“Optimus… I am trying to read…” Ratchet said firmly, attempting to sound annoyed.

“I know…” The young mech said, now leaning down to trail his lips along the older mech leg.

“Do you care?” Ratchet asked.

“Nope… not really.” Came the playful answer, along with a gentle bite on the synthetic flesh. It made the medic jump and take in a sharp breath, a pleasant tingle beginning to rise and spread throughout his body.

Ratchet said nothing, he continued to pretend to read but he shifted, repositioning himself and spreading his legs a little to allow the Prime easier access. A silent invitation to continue. The Prime hummed in appreciation and wasted no time in attacking his medics soft inner thigh with his mouth. Ratchet breathing increased as Optimus lavished him with kisses and bites to the muscular appendage. The blue haired bots hot moist tongue trailing wet trails along his skin and making the medic shudder when he blew cool air along them.

“Are you going to put that book down?” Optimus asked, his voice dipping to that delicious low octave that made the old bots circuits tingle.

“Make me…” Ratchet challenged, trying very had to keep a straight, disinterested, face as he gazed unseeingly at the pages, meaning he didn’t see the younger mech grin almost savagely. 

Optimus grabbed him by the waist and pulled, with his superior strength he yanked the medic down to lie flat on the bed. The doctor let out a squawk as he was dragged down and his book went flying. The Primes blue eyes seemed to darken with lust as he looked down at the white haired humanoid beneath him, long white and red trestles of hair falling adorably into his surprised face. Ratchet could only look up through the strands, his breathing heavy with anticipation as Optimus lent over and slowly pushed the soft cotton t-shirt up, exposing Ratchets broad, tattooed dark tanned chest.

The bigger mech paused to gaze down at his lover, drinking in the sight of blushing, dishevelled and clearly aroused Ratchet below him. The older mechs bright turquoise eye’s looking up at him through locks of hair with nothing but love and want. Optimus hummed in utter delight, he loved seeing the mech like this. When this had first happened, he’d been so worried being stuck in these forms would mean that they wouldn’t be able to be intimate together. He was even more concerned still when he had the horrible and very possible thought that he wouldn’t find his beloved Doctor… sexually attractive.

It was a selfish and trivial thing to think, and he’d had been racked with guilt at the possibility, but these bodies were so different looking, so soft and squishy, just so… alien from their own. He’d been afraid that he wouldn’t be able to find his lover arousing as a human. Or worse… what if he did and the doctor found his appearance unpalatable and unappealing to engage with? Optimus had found that thought much more horrifying. 

But those fears had been unwarranted. It seemed that he found Ratchet desirable in any form he came in and likewise for the medic for him. Optimus had quickly come to appreciate the Doctors new form. It’s smooth curved shapes and softness. He took pleasure from running his fingers through the long silky white hair. Enjoyed the feeling of soft skin beneath his fingertips. Felt his spark flutter when he saw the other humanformer smile and cause the little lines on his face to deepen. And he delighted in the new found closeness these bodies gave them. They could literally mould their bodies together in a way they could only have dreamed of before.

“Optimus…” Ratchet whined, squirming in frustrated need. The sight made the blue haired mechs own arousal throb from within their cloth confinement. The Prime took pity on the older bot and lent over to place a tender kiss on the tattooed Autobot insignia on his pectoral. The younger mech rumbled throatily as he nuzzled into the light coating of chest hair, ruffling it with his nose and breathing in the sent of his lover. He smelt clean and of that zesty citrus body wash that the medic favoured. The smell lingering on the medics synthetic skin and hair.

Optimus trailed kissed down the medics body, following the trail of fine hair. He paid special attention to the medics navel, a curious and adorable human characteristic that the Prime had come to appreciate, especially when it caused Ratchet to wriggle and snigger beneath him when he invaded it with his tongue. After a few moments of hearing the doctor try and stifle his laughter, Optimus continued down the trail. The doctors giggles turned to groans as the Prime teased his most intimate body part through the thin red cloth.

Ratchet threaded his hands into his young lovers dark satin like locks. Optimus smiled to himself as the doctor began to play with his hair while he kissed him through the material. The Prime wasn’t the only one who developed a liking for the feel of hair. The medics skilled fingers twirled and gently tugged at his scalp, it felt good.

Ratchet as already so hard, or as hard as soft pliable flesh got. It still fascinated him how the Decepticons had managed to duplicated human physiology almost perfectly. Optimus hooked a finger over the elastic top of the bright coloured garment and gently pulled them down, freeing the medic so he could take him in his mouth and suck him gently. The older bot sighed as Optimus hot mouth wrapped around his thick shaft and slowly pleasured him with his lips and tongue, taking him in deep and humming lowly. Ratchet crooned in bliss, the Primes name falling form his lips like a prayer, the bigger mech loving every sound he made.

It had not taken Optimus long to research how human males mated with one another, the Earth world information net had vast amounts of information on the subject. It had all been useful and had relieved his fear of not being able to be physically close with his doctor. Though the preparation process was longer… the reward was worth it, as he had found the first time he initiated intimate contact.

He gave the medic a few more moments of oral pleasure before Optimus released the medic, making Ratchet groan in frustration at the sudden loss of good feeling. The Prime needed to get his lover ready. The material had little chance against the superhuman strength of a human disguised Cybertronian and it ripped into shreds in the bots hands. It made the doctor shudder giggle in excitement, a sound Optimus didn’t hear enough of in his opinion.

Ratchet was already ahead of him, as he reached over to the bedside table, fished out a bottle of lubricant and offered it up to the younger mech, a small smile on his face, one of utter trust and love. The Prime returned it ten fold and took his medics hand, he lent forward to kiss Ratchets fingers before taking the bottle and letting him go.

With a practised hand, Optimus coated his hand in glistening sweet smelling gel and prepared his medic, gently and tenderly. Teasing and stretching the tight little hole that brought so much pleasure open. He watched, captivated by his partner as he arched, moaned and rocked back against him. Encouraging the Prime to push his slick fingers further in and open him up that much wider. It wasn’t long before Optimus had three digits snugly inside his lover, he found he didn’t have the patients to wait any longer, the sounds he drew out of the Medic were far too erotic.

Ratchet near enough sobbed in grief when the bigger mech pulled his fingers free. It soon turned into a lusty moan when Optimus quickly uncovered himself and moved to lay on top of him. Ratchet sighed, wrapped his arms around the muscular body and basked in the delightful feeling of smooth hot skin and firm frame pressed against his own. The younger bot rolled his hips, grinding against him causing the most wonderful friction, especially since now his own aching member was now trapped between them. The medic gave a soft whimper before reaching up too nibble on the Primes pail ear lobe, gripping him tighter.

Optimus let out a deep, low, animal like growl, he really liked it when Ratchet nipped at his ears, it tickled and sent wonderful shivers up and down his spine. The prime roughly grabbed his doctors legs, pinning them back against the bed, making the older mech gasp loudly. Optimus latched onto his lovers exposed neck, placing licks and biting almost savagely as positioned himself.

Ratchet moaned his Primes name, eyes rolling back into his head as he was penetrated and stretched. The medics hands sliding up a strong back and finding their way back into soft blue locks. Optimus steadily pushed into his lover, his long, thick shaft slowly disappearing into the welcoming warm heat. He willed himself to be gentle, but it was hard, the Doctor felt so good around him, so tight. He was burning with need, his shaft throbbing, he just wanted to frag Ratchet hard and fast. He was soon fully sheathed and after a few agonizingly slow testing stroked, the younger mech gave another growl, gripped his medic tight and began his brutal assault.

The slap of soft flesh against flesh filled the air with every powerful deep thrust, it was so different form the harsh cacophony of noise that came from two unforgiving metal frames colliding together. But by Primus did it not feel just as good. Different certainly, utterly different, but still sinfully good. Warm and soft and sweaty and wonderful. Optimus loved how close they could get in these bodies, soft synthetic flesh sliding against each other. Loved how Ratchets legs wrapped around him and how he could feel the muscles beneath his hands tremble.

“O-o-Opti-musah!” Ratchet gasped breathlessly into the Primes ear, over come by the wonderful bliss of being fragged by his handsome leader and having his hard straining shaft trapped between their writhing bodies. Optimus groaned in delicious pleasure/pain as the medics short nails dug and scratched into the Primes soft pail skin on his back, if he’d been human he was sure the medic would have drawn blood.

“I’m… not going to… last long…” The younger mech panted into the doctors shoulder, drowning in his medic, his touch, his warmth, his smell, his voice. It was all so intoxicating.

“Overload in me… I want it…” the medic panted, biting his ear. “I want it all… fill me up…”

The Prime rumbled lowly, the fire in his belly stoked hot by the doctors husky dirty talk, he shifted his position. Ratchet cried out as Optimus picked up his pace, his thrusts delving in deep and fast making the doctor cry out with each strike. It wasn’t long before the build and knot of pleasure peeked and he erupted with a strangled cry. He griped Ratchet almost painful tight as he gave one last mighty thrust and overloaded, his face buried in the medics collar while he filled the medic with hot sticky fluid, coming in long thick spurts. Ratchet wasn’t far behind, Optimus was vaguely aware of the older mechs shout, but fully felt him clawing at his back, his muscular legs tightening around him and the sudden feeling of warm wetness between them.

Time seemed to stop, they remained joined, the Prime not wanting to leave Ratchets intimate embrace. After long moments of simply basking in their pleasure and each other, Optimus finely sat up to look down at his older lover. Ratchets chest was heaving, a gentle smile across his face, long hair untamed and wild around him, dark tanned skin glistening with moisture and his belly covered in his own spilt fluid that clung to the multi coloured hair. His eye’s glazed and bright with life and love…

He was beautiful…

The Prime smiled and lent back down to embrace his medic again, nuzzling his neck and face affectionately, simply enjoying being in his presents. Ratchet seemed just as keen on indulging too and ran his hands soothingly over the abused skin on the young mechs back and peppered his face and neck with kisses. Optimus adored it when the grouchy gruff medic dropped his guard and let his tenderness show.

“I’m going to need another shower…” Optimus stated, amusement clear in his voice as he pressed his lips to the doctors collar.

“You and me both…” Ratchet chuckled, placing a tender kiss to his young lovers temple.

“Care to join me?” The Prime rumbled.

“Later… I just wanna hold you a while longer.” Ratchet murmured, holding him a little tighter.

“Sounds good to me…” Optimus smiled and went back to snuggling in the old mechs arms.


	16. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter gear makes Ratchet even more grumpy… but some good comes out of it…

“I hate cold weather…” Ratchet grumbled as he worked his hand scanner, the wind and falling snow whipping his unbound hair about his face. He huffed and tried to tuck it behind his ear… with little affect. They had rushed out the base and he had forgone its usual braiding, much to his regret now. Coming to areas like this required them to blend in, that meant dressing appropriately. That meant winter clothing. Which meant more layers and more uncomfortable confining cloth. Which intern meant a very grumpy Ratchet.

Optimus looked over at his companion. The medic was wearing jeans, heavy snow boots, a bright white and red patterned jumper under a scarlet open puffer jacket. A long warm deep green scarf and matching fingerless gloves. The Prime was dressed similarly, though his jacket was dark blue and his scarf and mits a dark grey.

The Prime smiled.

The Medic looked adorable. Especially as he struggled to keep his hair under control or when he huffed and visible blasts of hot air puffed out. He reminded Optimus of one of those human Dragons, being just as grumpy at having to leave his lair.

Optimus put away his scanner and made his way over to the medic, enjoying the sound of crunching snow beneath his feet, He wrapped an arm around his medic, pulling him close into his side.

“How are you holding up, Old friend?” The tall blue haired humanformer asked gently.

“I’ll be glad when we get back and I can take this all off.” The doctor mumbled, working his scanner. “I’m not reading any Energon sources out here.”

“A false alarm then.” Optimus sighed, Ratchet nodded.

“It would appear so.” It was the medics turn to sigh heavily. A moment later he slipped his device back into his pocket. “Well… at least this trip out wasn’t totally worthless…”

And though his tone was that of a grumble, a smile tugged at Ratchets lips as he looked out over the hill. Optimus followed his doctors gaze and smiled warmly, watching as Raf ran around happily in the snow. Standing out brightly against the blanket of white in his blazing orange jacket and woolly hat. The small human looked so happy and carefree. Gallivanting and looking around him in such wonder. Raf spotted them and waved his arms, the sound of him calling their names drifted through the air.

“Come…” Optimus said softly, “Raf said he would teach us how to create snow angles.”


	17. Wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with the Police, Agent Fowler has sorted out ID’s for the Humanformers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some silly nonsense i had in my head… i like the idea of them having fake ID for moving among the human race.

“Here you are. Your new IDs and phones.” Agent Fowler said, handing both Optimus and Ratchet black wallets and mobiles.

“Remind me why they need this again?” Miko asked, puzzled expression on her face..

“So if they get picked up by the police again or get into any other trouble, they at least have some evidence they exist and their not a threat to anyone. If anyone runs your names, they’ll get a complete false record and it’ll flag up on our database. I have both here for you to review.” He said waving a couple of paper files around. “In brief. Your both here on lone form the German Government. ”

“Why Germany?” June asked, Fowler shrugged.

“Gal writing it thought you both looked more like Europeans. In those wallets you have photo id, section seven clearance cards and bank and Credit cards. enough to pass you by.”

“You mean they have money?” Jack was surprised as Ratchet pulled out a gold American express card. “Or are they just for show?”

“You’ve both been given a reasonable allowance for emergencies and other sundries. It should cover anything you need, just… don’t go overboard. We got a budget to keep too.”

“What is a ‘Nandos’ card?” Optimus question looking at colourful slip of card. “and why do they deserve my loyalty?”

“Yeah, we also filled the wallets it with alota crap,” Fowler explained. “Nonsense stuff, goods receipts, photos, lose change, fast food vouchers, shop cards, scraps of paper with notes on, but it makes it look more authentic… you’d be surprised how suspicious a uncluttered wallet makes you.”

“So what’s your super spy alias Optimus!” Miko cried hovering round the tall humanformers side. The handsome blue haired man smiled and pulled out his ID card.

“I am Professor Orion Paxton.” He announced.

“You’re 36 and a Professor of history and culture. You specialize in cultural impact of mythological lore, and you have the peculiar sideline of being a Data encryption and de-coding genius.” Optimus nodded and hummed in approve. 

“How about yours Doc?” the young girl cried as she bounded over.

Ratchet face was a cross between impressed and pissed off… an incredible feat to pull of. No one could tell if the doctor was going to laugh or start yelling.

“Doctor Robert Hatchet?” He said gruffly. June and Optimus gave a chuckle while Raf giggled.

“Okay… I’m feeling dumb, I don’t get it? what’s so funny?” Jack admitted.

“Dr. R. Hatchet,” Raf explained with a grin. “As in Ra-hatchet?”

“OOOoooooh!” Miko looked like her mind had blown as the penny dropped.

“That’s, actually, pretty awesome.” Jack chuckled.

“What dose MBBS and MMedSc mean?” Ratchet asked, pointing to the string of letters after his name on a card.

“Medical titles. It means ‘Bachelor of Medicine, bachelor of surgery’ and ‘Master of medical Science’” Fowler explained.

“Oh.” Was all he said, Ratchet suddenly now seemed quite pleased with his ID.

“Your story, you’re 54 and a seasoned veteran medic, who’s served many years in the field in combat, now semi-retired, you specialize in ground braking new research and consultancy work… you have a passionate hobby and love of mechanics…”

“Impressive.” June smiled.

“I suggest you both read these files, they have more detailed info on your back grounds, where your from, where you grew up, where you studied and served. Important info if you wanna blend in or start getting asked questions.”

“Where did you come up with all of this?” The nurse asked, her curiosity peeked. “it all sounds so amazingly detailed.”

“One of the lady’s in the office came up with it all, Beth’s the best when it comes to making up a whole life story and planting the information needed to pull it off.” Fowler smiled. “I just showed her pictures of you both, a sample of your voices, a brief report on your personalities and Tada! Instant back story. You should see what she put about where you both first met…,” Fowler smirked. “It’s adorable…”


	18. Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cybertronions are not the only ones that can get a paint job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fetish for painting my nails: I have long natural nails and love having funky colours and patterns. you can blame this on that. 
> 
> I think that the robots turned human would love to have their nails painted, it’d be like detail thier old bodies.
> 
> I know there has been crap about guys wearing nail polish, but i’m all for it! so this is my tribute to awesome guys that wear nail polish!

Optimus watched Miko covertly over his book as she sat beside him on the sofa, he supposed he shouldn’t of bothered being so secretive, the young human was totally engrossed with what she was doing and not paying him any mind. Instead of her usual drawing or practicing her guitar, she appeared to be detailing herself.

She had a reasonable sized case filled with little glass bottles of brightly coloured enamel and was currently in the process of painting her nails a myriad of colours. Mainly because she couldn’t decide which to have. It was an impressive collection, there were so many different shades and metallic’s and affect coats and it looked liked Miko was trying to use them all at once.

Optimus had seen enough television and magazines to know that humans, particularly females, liked to grow and decorate these hard little protrusions form their digits. It felt oddly familiar to the Prime, like this was a human version of getting a paint job, He gave a small sad smile, remembering a dear friend that like to change his colour scheme as often as his form. But unlike Cybertronians, it was a much simpler process for humans if they wanted to change their paint.

Optimus shuddered at the memory of the tediously long, drawn out task of getting himself re-spayed after his flamboyant friend had convinced him to try out a different paint scheme… Orange and green were definitely not his colours.

“Tada!” Miko cried out, holding her hands up. “Whaddaya think boss bot?” Optimus put down his book and looked over the Japanese girls hands. As he’d though, she’d used a different paint on every nail. They all looked so glossy and pretty to look at. It made the Prime miss his shiny metal armour, even if it had been battered and dinged up in places.

“They look very nice, Miko.” Optimus smiled warmly. “they are very pleasing to the optic.”

“Do you want me to do yours?” Miko grinned playfully. Optimus blinked in surprise, his swore his spark actually skipped a beat with joy.

“That is a very generous offer, Miko, Thank you.” The Prime smiled brightly and put his book down and peered into the box of polish. “Do you have any blue?” It was the girls turn to blink in shock, never expecting the handsome humanformer to actually take up her offer.

“Seriously?” She asked, a large grin spreading on her face as she started to buzz with excitement, not quite believing this was happening, her pigtails wiggling in glee.

“Of Corse, that is, if it’s not to much to ask.” The Mech said, The young humans Hart melted at Optimus’s, adorable expression. those big bright blue eye’s so gentle. How could anyone say no to him when he pulled that face! Miko figured that was how he won so many arguments with Ratchet. She giggled to herself, thinking about the Prime pulling puppy eye’s on the grumpy Medic.

“No problem Boss bot! After all, how many time will I get an opportunity to paint a Prime?” She grinned and started rummaging in her box for a blue she knew would match his hair perfectly. Perhaps he’s like a funky French manicure with red tips or a red crackle coat?


	19. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus wants to dance... Human style...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one one of the original 50 prompts, but a request from an anon on tumblr
> 
> thought i might as well include it here... i feel it belongs...

Optimus was captivated by what he was watching. The couple on the screen danced with such grace and elegance. On the television, an old black and white movie played, featuring some long forgotten stars. The story was overly dramatic… sappily romantic… Optimus Utterly loved it.

Cybertronians did dance, despite popular alien belief. But their dances were ancient and much more… subdued, formal, regulated and precise. They left no room for spontaneity as they were so closely tied with the music, the moves timed and choreographed to the nano-click to achieve perfection, it was considered almost blasphemous to tamper with any dance. Human dance however, were so different. Though they followed rules of their own, they were much more vibrant and flowing… more organic. Influenced by the emotion and spur of the moment desire and could change as quickly as the beat.

It was late, the prime and his doctor were laying on the old brown sofa watching the film, Ratchet was sprawled out on top of Optimus. The older mech watched the small screen, but seemed less then enthralled by his partners choice of show, if Cybertronians could yawn, Optimus guessed he’d of herd a lot of it… the medics eye’s were drooping as he contemplated recharge.

For Optimus, recharge was far from his mind, his limps begun to get twitchy. The spinning and twirling figures on the screen had ignited a need in the humanformer. A desire to try this strange new form of movement. He hinted to Ratchet that he wanted up, the medic complied and silently sat up allowing the bigger mech to unfold from under him before flopping back down with a flump. The prime stretched briefly before turning round and held out his hand to the lounging medic. Ratchets eye’s flicked to the offered hand, his brow furrowing. 

“What?” The Doctor asked.  
“Dance with me.”  
“We don’t have any music.” Ratchet sighed, shifting to get comfortable .  
“No, not one of our dances… I wish to dance with you, human style.” Optimus smiled. Ratchets turquoise eyes darted to the television before returning to the prime, realizing where the strange request had come form.

“You can not be serious?” The medic sighed deeply, dread creeping along his synthetic skin.  
“I am always serious.” The Prime chuckled.  
“Oh Dear Primus…” Ratchet groaned, rubbing his face. “Optimus…. No…” 

“Ratchet… Please…” Optimus asked again, giving the medic his best pleading puppy dog eye’s, something he’d picked up from watching Raf and Miko. “There is no one around old friend, your pride will remain in tacked. Please.” Ratchet had no hope in hell against those big blue eye’s.

“UUUGH! Alright! Fine!” the medic whimpered, already feeling the swell of embarrassment rising in his chest, but he knew that once Optimus had a bee in his bonnet about something… he wouldn’t let it go easily, bet to get over with, even better that they were alone, best to do it now, he thought. And he could take those sad eye's a moment longer! The doctor reached out, took the other mechs hand and sat up.

Optimus let a rare excited grin spread over his face as he pulled his partner off the sofa. After a little faffing of who should put what where, Optimus had his had on the medics waist to lead while the medics own rested on his shoulder. 

“So… how dose this work?” Ratchet asked looking up at his younger lover.  
“Ummm…” Optimus, seemed to flounder a little, before looking back at the small screen. “Perhaps we should… follow their lead.” The Prime suggested. The pair watched the two humans for a moment, taking in their movements, committing them to memory, before giving each other a nod of readiness.

They started of slowly, tentatively. Cautiously choosing their steps they begun to move in rhythm. They fumbled a little at first and Optimus got his foot trodden on a few times, but eventually, they successfully mimicked their movie teachers. Before long they were twirling around the platform as if they had been doing it all their lives. Optimus even begun experimenting, dropping in moves had seen on other films and TV shows. Ratchet was quick on the uptake and adapted easily to all the variations the Prime added, some worked better then others… the dips were a little tricky, the medic almost landing on his butt a couple of times when Optimus surprised him.

“What do you find amusing, old friend?” Optimus asked when the doctor suddenly chuckled and gave a rueful shake of his head.  
“Oh… this just feels almost like a very polite hand to hand combat.” The Prime gave his own deep rumble of laughter.  
“The same thought crossed my mind also. If only all our battles were this pleasant.”  
“If this is how you’d fight Megatron… I would be very… unhappy…” Optimus gave another chuckle as they danced around the coffee table. “What is this dance called again?” Ratchet asked.

“I believe they call it a waltz.” The blue haired man answered. Ratchet hummed as Optimus stepped back braking his hold and gently spun the medic. Enjoying the way his long hair flew around him, freed from the confines of its usual braid, before bringing the doctor back into his arms.  
“I think I like human dance.” The doctor smiled up at him, his fingers brushing the fine hair at the nape of the Primes neck, his turquoise eyes sparkling with happiness. Optimus pulled his medic closer, savouring the feel of his body so close to his own. He lent down, kissed Ratchet tenderly on the temple and murmured.  
“As do I, My love.”


	20. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus likes to watch Ratchet brush his hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the original 50 prompts i have, but an Tumblr Anon requested some human OP/Ratch goodness, so i'm just going to add it on here.

Optimus lent up against the door frame and watched his lover on the bed. It was late and he’d ventured out to the base kitchen to fetch them both some sweetened late night Energon before they recharged. He padded back to their room, carrying the hot fuel, bare footed, having already changed into cotton pyjamas that the children had gotten for him. He liked them a lot, they were loose fitting, soft, long red and blue tartan bottoms with a matching long sleeved top that had a cheerful little illustrated red robot on the chest. 

He was taking a sip of his Energon just as he’d gotten back to their room, he looked up and froze in the threshold at he sight that greeted him. His blue eye’s widened and he forgot all about the delicious sweet Energon in his hand for something much more tempting that made his spark pulse faster and his nether regions tingle with delight.

Ratchet was perched on the bed, one leg tucked underneath him, unclothed and as bare as the moment they had woken up in these bodies. If that wasn’t enough to put a smile on the Primes face, the fact the medic had un bound his long lusteriouse hair and was currently brushing the pearly white and scarlet strands gently, it begun to stir more then just casual interest.

Optimus smile only grew when the doctor started to hum to himself, seemingly unaware his leader had returned. The younger mech recognized the tune as an old lullaby, a song about the stars and how before returning to the AllSpark, sparks would fly among them when their time comes to an end in the mortal world. It was a pretty little tune and Ratchet hummed the melody softly as he brushed his hair from root to tip in long, steady strokes.

Optimus lent against the frame of the door, entranced as he watch and listen to his lover, he let his eye’s roam over the exposed tanned skin and sturdy muscular form. Over the smooth plains and gentle curves of the medics body. He was mesmerized, watching with avid attention as skilled hands slowly and gently ran the large round brush over and through the long synthetic hair, easing out any would be knots or tangles.

Optimus didn’t need raunchy x rated vid’s of mechs pounding away at each other to get his engine running, that in all honesty did nothing for him. All he needed, was the sight of his wonderful mate, naked and happy in their berth, elegantly and carefully grooming his main of exquisite duel coloured locks. It was truly captivating and for the Prime… it was far more arousing and erotic then any overly explicit display. 

“That Energon is getting cold.” Ratchet spoke up suddenly, snapping Optimus out of his trance.  
“My apologies…” The Prime chuckled, “I was distracted.” Optimus made his way over to the bed, placed his and Ratchets mugs down on the stand and went to sit behind the medic. The pail skinned man reached over and swept the medics hair away form Ratchets board shoulder, marvelling at it’s shine and how incredibly soft and smooth it was. Like strands of fine silk that flowed over his fingers. He lent forwards to trail feather light kisses over the older mechs shoulder, along his neck and up to his ear 

“I think I have come to love your hair.” Optimus murmured into the back of the Doctors head as he nuzzled his lover, breathing in the fruity smell that lingered in his locks, enjoying the sensation of it against his face. He slowly run his fingers through his lovers long hair, revelling in its feel.  
“It’s so bothersome though… I should really just cut it all off and be done with it.” Ratchet said in a playful teasing tone, letting his younger partner do as he wished, enjoying the touch as much as the Prime.

Optimus harrumphed loudly at the comment, he gently held the silky strands in a lose fist and pulled back. Ratchet bit his lip and obeyed the gentle tug, leaning back slowly till he ended up lying back into his lovers lap, stretched out and looking adoringly up into those smouldering blue eye’s. Optimus’s gaze was intense as he took in the gorgeous sight exposed before him as he swept stray strands off the doctor face. 

“It would be a grate shame if you did… I do enjoy watching you tend to it.” The Prime said huskily, before swooping down and engaging his partner in a hot, deep kiss that sent shiver up both their spines. Optimus twisted his fingers in the silky strands, twirling in between his digits as their tongues danced. When they parted both were left with fire in their souls and a burning need steadily growing.   
“Well, if it clearly means that much to you… I could be persuaded into keep it then…” The medic murmured, Optimus said nothing, only smiling wickedly as he claimed the doctors lips again and tugged playfully on his new favourite human feature.


	21. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finds something in an ally... it causes a reaction neither he or Ratchet would of expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! its been so long since i updated! 
> 
> mental breakdowns caused by injury will stunt your creativity i suppose.... 
> 
> thanks for everyone's patients, to those of you still interested.
> 
> i will endeavor to work more and try and get this finished next year.

Optimus’s spark fluttered in his human chest. He held the tiny animal carefully in his large gloved hands. The Prime had been waiting for Ratchet to come out of his favourite bathing store when a sound caught his ear. It was coming from a nearby ally. A tiny distressed cry, so compelling Optimus had to investigate.

He soon located the source of the sound, he had to move a few bags of rubbish and cardboard boxes, but he found it. His handsome face fell and his spark was immediately saddened. A feline mother lay dead beneath four equally deceased kittens. Only one was still alive making heartbreakingly distressed cries.

Optimus could not leave the tiny life alone and surrounded by death. He knelt down and carefully picked up the animal, it made a high pitched meow as it was lifted. Clearly not used to being handled. It was a small black kitten, with big yellow eye’s, a white patch on its chest and belly and on the tips of his paws, making it look like it’d walked in white paint. 

The mighty Prime brought the earth animal to his chest, cupping his hands around it to offer it some protection from the wind. The kitten may not have been used to people but the warmth was definitely welcome and it settled down in the Primes hands. Optimus smiled softly, glad that he could offer some comfort to the small creature. The humanformer, gently ran his gloved thumb over the cats little head, the kitten closed its big eyes and started to make a noise… a noise that had the battle hardened Prime whimpering and his spark swelling with love…

Ratchet came out of the shop, humming happily to himself, carrying a large bag of assorted bath bombs and bubbles. The company had released some new items and the doctor was eager to try them out. He cast an eye around the street, but couldn’t spot his companion. The Prime had said he was just going to wait outside? The medic frowned deeply. Where could he have gotten? Then, his sharp hearing caught what he thought was his name. The white and red haired Cybertronian looked around.

“Optimus?” He called out.  
“Ratchet.” the Prime called again softly, not wanting to disturb the animal in his arms. “Ratchet, down here!” Finely, the doctor saw where his leader was hiding. Quickly the shorter humanformer went to his lovers side.  
“Optimus? What are you doing down here?” The Doctor asked, but stalled immediately when he spied a small furry scraggily black ball in the Primes arms. “Oh dear sweet Primus! What have you got there?! It better not be a fragging rat!” he warned with a scowl. Optimus just looked down at him, his bright blue eyes full of something the doctor couldn’t pin down.

“It is a tiny cat.” He said a soft smile on his lips.  
“I don’t see how one letter makes a difference.” Ratchet grumbled, his turquoise eye’s looking at the animal suspiciously, who knew what kind of parasites or diseases’ it had?  
“Ratchet just… come closer and listen.” The Blue haired bot said simply. The medic scowled deeply, red eyebrows drawn almost completely together. The Prime seemed annoyingly insistent so with a roll of his eye’s Ratchet did as asked stepped closer and listened. The white haired Humanformers face immediately melted from irritated to utter awed wonderment. His jaw dropping and his eyes widening almost comically. The doctor found himself stepping even closer as he listened to the animal.

“It… it sounds just like a… Like a…” Ratchet started but finding himself unable to finish.  
“Yes… It sounds like a sparkling engine.” Optimus cooed, stroking the tiny animals terribly skinny and bony back. The doctor reached out tentatively and gently ran his fingers over the dirty black fur on top its head. The kittens neck craned up to enjoy the gentle touch. It’s eyes opened briefly before closing in delight, the soft purring noise only getting louder… an almost chirping purr that had both the battle hardened Cybertronians cooing in adoration.

Logically, Ratchet knew why the baby cat was only causing such a strong reaction in them. It was because the tiny sounds it made mimicked, astonishingly closely, the sound of a newly berthed sparklings engine. That in turn triggered deeply imbedded code and the most primal of programming. The felines noises would have the same affected on every Cybertronian. Making them feel like this was a new spark in need of love and protection. It certainly had nothing to do with the adorable little paws or big, golden eye’s. Or the sweet little face it made as it lent into their touch and rubbed its head against their hands.

“Can we keep it?” Optimus asked. “This little one is all alone, I fear it will not survive another night alone.” Ratchet looked up at his lover and leader… his big blue eye’s hopeful and his handsome face full of longing. Ratchet knew Optimus had always wanted to have a offspring of his own, to care for, love and nurture. If he were honest. he wanted that to. More then anything in the universe. Especially if it were with Optimus. 

Yet there was no chance of that during their seemingly endless war. It was far too dangerous and neither of them would be able to stand the loss if anything were to happen. But this little life needed them right now and when assaulted with that much cuteness in one place, there was no chance that Ratchet could have ever said no. So instead, the medic gave a soft smile and a nod and lead the Prime and kitten to a pet store just down the street. They were going to need supplies for the new addition to the base.


End file.
